Je t'aime mais tu ne le sais pas
by chouchoumag
Summary: Bella et Edward sont amis depuis l'enfance et secrétement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et si une chanson pouvait leur ouvrir les yeux ? Bella/Edward All Human one shot


POV Edward

Je m'ennuyais. La fille assise en face de moi était sexy et chaude comme la braise mais elle était également, et pour mon malheur, superficielle et un peu  
nunuche.  
Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle soit intelligente pour la sauter et ça me rassurait... enfin, un peu. J'écoutais son babillage depuis environ une heure et je commençais à désespérer. Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas contenté de lui donner rendez-vous chez moi, de prendre mon pied et de lui dire au-revoir ? Je l'avais invitée à diner et, après deux heures passées avec elle, j'étais refroidi. Je n'écoutais même plus son monologue et elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Heureusement que nous en étions au dessert et que ma torture allait bientôt pouvoir prendre fin. J'allais la racompagner et certainement pas chez moi. J'avais juste envie d'un wisky bien tassé pour me remettre de cette lamantable soirée. J'aurais dû aller à l'Eclipse ce soir, ma meilleure amie y chantait. Bella Swan était ma meilleure amie depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Elle était ma confidente, mon soutien moral, la personne sur laquelle je me reposais le plus et, surtout, mon âme soeur, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Bella chantait au bar l'Eclipse environ deux ou trois fois par mois pour compléter sa bourse d'études et je l'accompagnais parfois au piano. Je n'avais pas besoin d'argent personnellement, je le faisais surtout pour elle. Elle avait une très belle voix et j'adorais plus que tout l'entendre chanter. Caroline n'avait pas pu se libérer un autre soir de la semaine et j'avais dû changer mes plans et l'inviter aujourd'hui. J'étais alors motivé pour la mettre dans mon pieu, si j'avais su...

Peut-être que si nous allions à l'Eclipse, avec la musique et l'ambiance, j'arriverai à me détendre et à me laisser aller ? Après tout, j'allais payer le repas et ça serait nul d'avoir supporté tout ça pour rien. Je lui coupais la parole alors qu'elle me racontait je ne sais quoi.

-Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ? Je connais un endroit sympa.

Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur.

-Bien sûr, Eddy.

Je me mis grogner. J'avais horreur des surnoms.

-C'est Edward. Je vais payer.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en rajouter et me levai pour aller payer au comptoir. Elle se leva alors que j'arrivais prés de la table et nous sortîmes du restaurant. Le trajet jusqu l'Eclipse se fit comme le reste de la soirée, elle parlait, je me taisais. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je descendis de la voiture et que nous entrâmes dans le bar. Nous prîmes une table du côté droit de la scéne, un peu en retrait, pour mon malheur mais il n'y avait plus beaucoup de places. Les apparitions de Bella étaient appréciées et les gens étaient toujours au rendez-vous quand elle venait chanter. Elle avait pris pour habitude de me taquiner en me disant qu'il y avait plus de filles dans la salle quand je l'accompagnais au piano ou la guitare et il m'arrivait même de chanter avec elle parfois. Je le faisais rarement cependant, j'aimais plus jouer que chanter et j'aimais également que les moments de gloire soient pour elle.

Elle était déjà sur scéne et un sourire étira mes lévres alors que je m'installais. Elle était superbe, comme toujours. Elle portait une robe bleue qui moulait son petit corps de déesse et des bottes noires jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, chose que j'aimais particuliérement. Elle était debout devant le micro et entamait le refrain de la chanson d'Avril Lavigne, Innocence, que je savais, elle adorait. La chanson prit fin et je l' applaudis avec le reste du public. Elle lança un timide merci et une nouvelle mélodie que je ne connaissais pas débuta au piano. Jessica, la serveuse du bar arriva ce moment là et me fit la bise.

-Edward ! Je ne croyais pas te voir ce soir !

-Tout arrive, tu vois.

Elle tourna le regard vers Caroline et je la vis froncer rapidement les sourcils avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers moi.

-Ca sera quoi pour vous ?

-Pour moi un wisky-coca et ?

Jess se tourna vers Caroline.

-Vodka.

Jess nota le tout dans son calepin alors que je fixais Bella.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu cette chanson. Elle ne l'a jamais chantée.

-Oh si, elle l'a chantée plusieurs fois déjà, mais tu n'étais jamais là.

Je lui jetai un regard étonné et elle se mit à rougir comme si je l'avais prise en flague.

-Je...Jevaischerchervotrecommande !!

Elle déguerpit avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose et son attitude me laissa perplexe. Je connaissais toutes les chansons de Bella. Ce pouvait-il que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Je reportai mon attention sur mon amie et la chanson débuta.

Ça n'est pas du rimmel sur mes yeux  
Ni du rouge à mes lèvres  
C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Juste que c'est beau  
Ça n'est pas ma robe qui vole un peu  
Pas pour que tu voies mes jambes  
C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Juste que j'ai chaud

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était évident que je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais chanté devant moi ?

Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
Promis, pas d'amour  
Je ne t'aime pas  
Je t'aime bien

Le refrain me sauta en pleine tronche et je me sentis mal tout à coup. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ce que je pense ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, je ne devais pas me faire de mal avec des idées fausses.

Ça n'est pas ma main, là, dans la tienne  
Ta veste sur mes épaules  
Non c'est pas ce que tu crois  
Juste que j'ai froid  
Ça n'est pas ma main, là, qui te gêne  
Je sais, ça n'est pas drôle  
Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois  
C'est juste comme ça

J'avais souvent donné ma veste à Bella lorsqu'elle avait froid, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ?

Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
Promis, pas d'amour  
Je ne t'aime pas  
Je t'aime bien

Je la regardai plus attentivement. Elle avait l'air triste et ses paroles se reflétaient sur son visage. Ce pourrait-il que mes sentiments soient partagés depuis tout ce temps sans que je m'en sois rendu compte ?

Ça n'est pas pour celle que tu  
Embrasses  
Pas pour ça que je pleure  
Si c'est ce que tu crois  
Tu t'es trompé  
Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris ma  
Place  
Pas pour ça que je t'en veux  
Si tu ne veux pas (plus) de moi  
Autant se quitter

J'avais eu une relation sérieuse avec une fille l'année dernière qui avait durée six mois. Bella n'était pas très bien pendant ce lapse de temps, elle pleurait beaucoup, elle avait magri et elle dormait mal la nuit. Elle m'avait dit que ses cours l'épuisaient et que sa mère lui manquait. Je l'avais cru. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle m'ait menti et que ma relation était à l'origine de son mal-être ? Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas Tanya, ma petite amie et qu'elle avait été soulagés lorsque je l'avais quittée.

Avec une chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Avec cette chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une chanson  
Promis, mon amour  
Je ne t'aime pas  
Je t'aime bien  
Tu ne m'aimes pas (plus)  
Mais ça fait rien.  
(zazie chanson d'ami, merci à rougexcerise)  
(j'ai changé la plupart des "pas" qui correspondait mieux à ce que je voulais que bella dise, voilà pourquoi ils sont entre paranthèses)

La chanson s'acheva et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Bella s'avança pour saluer le public. C'est alors qu'elle me vit et son visage devint blème. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

POV Bella

C'était un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il ne devrait pas être là. Il m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir, et moi, stupide idiote, je l'avais pris pour acquis. C'est la première fois qu'il me faisait ce coup-là, en général quand il disait "je viens pas ce soir, j'ai un rencard", il ne venait pas, point. Je n'aurais pas dû chanter cette chanson, je n'aurais pas dû écrire cette chanson. Je ne la chantais que les soirs où je savais qu'il ne serait pas là pour l'entendre, c'était trop personnel, c'était la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas sur moi. Il savait tout le reste, mes joies, mes peines, mes déboires sentimentaux, mes échecs, mes réussites, mes rêves les plus fous, sauf celui-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ça, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Edward Cullen était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. On ne s'était jamais quitté depuis là. Nous avions été dans les mêmes écoles, avions les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes amis. Nous étions même venus vivre tous les deux à Seattle pour faire nos études dans la même université, musique pour lui et photographie pour étions voisins de palier. Bref, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Je le fixais toujours et il me fixait également. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il avait l'air d'être sous le choc, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment au milieu de tous ces gens. Je quittai la scène précipitamment et me dirigeai vers les coulisses. Heureusement pour moi, c'était ma dernière chanson ce soir et je pouvais partir. J'enfilai mon manteau à la hate, choppai mon sac et un petit cri de surprise franchit mes lèvres alors que je me retournai et que je faillis le percuter. Je portai la main à ma poitrine et fermai un instant les yeux.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il avait parlé doucement et j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait l'air anxieux. Il plissait le front et fronçait les sourcils, preuve de sa contrariété. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça maintenant, je ne voulais pas faire face à ça maintenant.

-Tu ne devais pas venir ce soir.

-Je sais mais j'avais envie...de t'écouter chanter.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre la fille avec qui tu es venu, c'est mal élevé.

-Bella...

Il s'était rapproché pour prendre ma main et je me reculai. Il eut l'air blessé par mon geste et baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette chanson ?

-Edward, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi maintenant.

-Je crois qu'on devrait parler.

-Pas maintenant.

-Bella...

-S'il te plait Edward, pas ce soir, ok ?

Je le suppliais presque à présent, mais je voulais partir, je voulais avoir encore l'illusion, pour cette nuit du moins, que rien n'avait changé et que nous étions toujours amis.

-Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner.

-Non, raccompagne la fille avec qui tu es venu. J'ai ma voiture de toute façon.

Je le contournai et filai le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement ne durait que quinze minutes mais il m'avait paru durer des heures tant je m'étais retenue pour ne pas craquer dans la voiture. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement avec empressement, la refemai d'un coup de pied, je balançai mon sac et mon manteau sur le canapé alors que de gros sanglots montaient dans ma poitrine et je m'affalai à terre. Je pleurai tout mon saoule pendant un bon moment puis, essayant de me reprendre, je me trainai jusqu'à mon lit où mes larmes reprirent de plus belle. Mon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais ruiné le plus belle histoire de ma vie à cause d'une chanson stupide. Je savais que tôt ou tard, il allait débarquer ici, me demandant des explications et que pourrais-je lui dire ? Que je l'aimais à en mourir depuis toujours ? Que je voulais qu'il m'aime également ? C'était juste impossible. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais il m'aimait comme un frère aime une soeur, il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Je ne pouvais plus être son amie maintenant, je ne supporterai pas la lueur de pitié dans ses yeux et j'aurai trop honte de moi pour continuer à le voir. Je pleurai longtemps et finis par m'endormir, car quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et mon réveil indiquait huit heures du matin. Les souvenirs de la soirée me frappèrent et je luttai pour ne pas me laisser envahir par les larmes à nouveau. Je me levai et me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bain. Mon reflet dans la glace me fit peur, j'avais une mine affreuse. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et me brossai énergiquement les cheveux, j'avais meilleure mine ensuite. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, pour me faire un café bien serré, deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte et je me figeai. Il était le seul à frapper ainsi, un genre de code que nous avions entre nous. Je devais ouvrir mais j'étais figée sur place. Je respirai pronfondément et allai ouvrir la porte. Il était là, devant moi, les traits tirés, la mine fatiguée. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Je peux entrer ?

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte et il pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Tu as dormi dans tes fringues d'hier ?

-Toi aussi, on dirait.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai pas dormi.

Je me tournai mal à l'aise et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il m'emboita le pas et je me mis à farfouiller un peu dans un meuble évitant de le regarder.

-Tu veux un café ?

Je sentis qu'il s'était rapproché de moi et me figeai quand je sentis sa main attraper mon poignet.

-Non, je veux pas de café. Bella, s'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Je gardais obstinément les yeux au sol et il releva mon menton avec son index. Je me perdis un moment dans ses yeux et sursautai lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Dis quoi ?

-Tes sentiments pour moi.

Je me dégageai doucement et fis un pas en arrière. Je ne répondis pas et il soupira.

-Quand as-tu écrit cette chanson ?

-Il y a quelques mois.

-Tu l'as chantée souvent d'après ce que je sais.

Je relevai la tête et fronçai les sourcils.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Jess. Je lui ai dit, quand la chanson a commencée que je ne l'avais jamais entendue, elle m'a dit que tu la chantais uniquement quand je n'étais pas là.

La traitresse. J'allais me la faire. Il dut voir la fureur sur mon visage car il bredouilla:

-Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait fait une bourde et la pauvre est presque partie en courant.

Je soufflai.

-Pourquoi Bella ?

Je fis un geste rageur.

-A ton avis ? Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Edward, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je suppose que c'est fait maitenant.

Il me fixa d'un air surpris légèrement interrogateur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est pourtant clair, on ne peut plus être amis désormais.

-Bordel Bella ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me sors, là ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu entends ? C'est trop facile !

-Trop facile ? Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi de te dire ça ? Comment tu crois que sera notre amitié maintenant que tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves pour moi, Bella.

-Je te l'ai dit hier soir !

-Non ! Tu as chanté une chanson dans un bar, Bella !

Il criait à présent et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Je veux que tu me le dises ! Je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Je t'en prie...

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, maintenant. Il voulait quoi, bon sang ? Me torturer ?

-Dis-le, dis-le moi.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, puis, doucement, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon visage et il le prit en coupe dans ses mains, tout en posant son front contre le mien.

-Je t'en prie, Bella.

Je me dégageai un peu et ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Je devais le lui dire, le mal était fait de toute façon.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal.

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans bouger puis il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il se pencha sur moi et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais tellement surprise que je mis quelques secondes à réagir et je lui rendis ensuite son baiser avec fougue. Mes actes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je le repoussai brutalement, posant une main sur mes lèvres. Il fit un pas vers moi mais je levai un doigt vers lui, lui intiment de rester à sa place.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu me fais ça, tu veux me torturer ?

Il fit à nouveau un geste dans ma direction et je reculai de plusieurs pas jusqu'à me trouver dos au comptoir de ma cuisine.

-Ne bouge pas de là, tu entends ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Edward.

-C'est pas de la pitié, Bella, enfin !

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que je baise toute ces filles ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas de petite-amie ? Parce que j'ai toujours cru que la seule fille que je voulais vraiment été inaccessible. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie, Bella.

Je me figeai. Etait-il en train de me dire ce que j'espérais ? Ce que je souhaitais entendre depuis toujours ? Non, je devais me tromper.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-On se connait depuis si longtemps, et tu n'as jamais rien fait qu'il m'ait fait penser que tu voulais plus de moi que mon amitié. Même si j'ai toujours espéré plus.

-Bon sang, Edward ! C'est toi le mec, non ? C'était à toi de venir vers moi ! Et puis tu te tappais toutes ces filles, les unes après les autres, comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

-Ok, donc on a déconné tous les deux.

Je baissai la tête et la secouai de droite à gauche. Il fit un pas vers moi, puis encore un autre, et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne le repoussai pas, je n'en avais plus la force. Je voulais cette proximité, je voulais qu'il me sert dans ses bras pour toujours et surtout, surtout, je voulais qu'il m'aime. Son pouce caressa ma joue et c'est là que je m'aperçus que je pleurai.

-Ne pleure pas, Bella, je t'en prie. Je déteste quand tu pleures.

Je nichai mon visage dans son cou en reniflant et j'inspirais son odeur. Depuis que nous étions enfant, celà avait le don de me calmer. Je me détendis doucement alors qu'il avait passé ses bras dans mon dos et que sa main droite me massait dans un geste apaisant. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers lui. Qu'allions-nous faire à présent ? Il me décolla un petit peu de lui et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je pus y lire ses doutes, ses angoisses mais aussi un océan d'amour qui me prouvèrent qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. Il se pencha ensuite lentement sur moi et murmura contre mes lèvres:

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, Bella.

Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui signifier mon accord et il répondit avidement à mon baiser. Il joua un instant avec ma bouche, me mordillant, m'embrassant, puis il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui donnai accès à ma bouche. La sensation de sa langue sur la mienne donna une bouffée de chaleur à mon corps, c'était tout bonnement divin. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et je plongeai ma main gauche dans sa tignasse m'y aggrippant. Il grogna et je pus sentir sa virilité se manifester au travers de son jean. Je me frottai un peu contre lui.

-Bordel, Bella ! Tu vas me rendre fou.

Ses mains descendirent le long de mes côtes et, les posant en coupe sur mes fesses, il me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur ma petite table de cuisine. Il écarta mes jambes avec son genou et se positionna au centre. Il posa ses paumes sur mes hanches et remonta doucement le tissu de ma robe sur ma taille tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était désespérément lent et la torture était frustrante mais divinement sensuelle. Il continua son petit jeu en passant sur mes côtes, puis à côté de ma poitrine et, enfin, il me la retira. Je levai les bras pour lui faciliter l'accès et il jeta négligemment le tissu sur le sol. Il se pencha sur moi et parsema mon cou et le haut de mes seins de petits baisers enflammés qui allumèrent un peu plus le brasier dans mon bas ventre. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et m'appliquai à lui retirer sa chemise. Je fis glisser le tissu le long de ses bras et le laissai tomber au sol. Sa peau nue était douce sous mes doigts et je partis à la découverte de son corps. Il était magnifique. Je pris soudain conscience de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et je me figeai. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour pour la première fois avec l'homme de mes rêves sur la table de ma cuisine. Je le repoussai légèrement et descendis, me tenant difficilement sur mes jambes. Edward me jeta un regard perplexe et je lui souris en lui attrapant la main.

-Viens.

Je l'entrainai dans ma chambre et le poussai sur mon lit. Je me positionnai sur lui à califourchon et me mis à l'embrasser langoureusement. Sa bouche avait un goût exquis et j'aurais pu passer des heures à ne faire que l'embrasser. Je me laissai descendre néamoins sur son coprs afin d'atteindre son pantalon que je lui retirai rapidement. La bosse impressionnante sous son boxer me signifia davantage à quel point il avait envie de moi et cela m'exita encore plus. Je caressai son pénis à travers le tissu et il poussa un petit gémissement. Je passai aux choses sérieuses et le lui retirai. Sa virilité apparut devant moi et je frissonnai de plaisir. La nature avait plutôt bien fait les choses avec Edward et j'étais maintenant impatiente de le sentir en moi. Je voulais cependant essayer quelque chose avant, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait à aucun homme mais je voulais le faire pour lui, je voulais lui faire plaisir. J'empoignai sa queue et je commençai un lent va-et-vient, titillant son bout, caressant ses bourses avec mon autre main. Il était dur comme un roc mais doux également au toucher. Je m'approchai davantage et donnai quelques coups de langue sur sa verge. Il grogna et cela m'encouragea. Je le pris alors dans ma bouche et suçai doucement le bout de son gland.

-Putain, Bella ! C'est trop bon, mon amour.

Je commençai à descendre puis à remonter, le prenant entièrement dans ma bouche et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Il haleta plus fort et je sus qu'il était proche.

-Bella, pas comme ça, bébé.

Il me repoussa tendrement et je gémis de frustration.

-Je veux venir en toi pour notre première fois.

Il me retourna et se positionna sur moi. Il défit rapidement mon soutien-gorge et prit brutalement l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche et se mit à le mordiller et à le sucer fortement. J'haletais alors qu'il pinçait et faisait rouler mon autre téton entre ses doigts et je passais une main dans ses cheveux. Sa main quitta ensuite ma poitrine pour se diriger plus bas sur mon corps et se fraya un chemin au travers de mon string pour atteindre mon petit bouton rose. Il passa un doigt sur ma fente et l'enssera ensuite en moi.

-Bordel, Bella, tu es trempée.

Il fit plusieurs va-et-vient et je gémis de frustration lorsqu'il le retira. Il rampa un peu sur moi et tira sur mon string qu'il jeta au sol, il positionna sa tête entre mes cuisses et posa mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il plongea dans mon intimité et je crus perdre la tête. Il me lécha langoureusement, grignota doucement mon clitoris et, lorsqu'il commença à me baiser avec sa langue, je ne pus plus retenir mes cris. Je savais que j'étais proche mais comme lui, je voulais venir en lui.

-Edward, prends-moi maintenant !

Il s'écarta et je ressentis immédiatement un manque qu'il combla lorsqu'il se mit sur moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux puis il me pénétra. Un gémissement sortit de nos lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en moi. Je le choppai par la nuque et son regard s'ancra dans le mien.

-Dis-le moi.

Il savait très bien ce que je voulais et il posa sa main droite sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

Je gémis de plaisir et il commença à bouger doucement en moi. L'avoir en moi était tellement bon que je ne voulus jamais qu'il arrête. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, voulant le sentir davantage en moi.

-Plus fort, Edward, plus vite.

Il s'exécuta et je n'arrivai plus à contrôler les sons qui sortaient de ma gorge. Je n'étais pas du genre exubérante pendant le sexe en temps normal mais il me procurait de telles sensations que je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément en moi et je le sentis buter mon point G. Je sentais que j'allais jouir mais je voulais qu'il le fasse avec moi.

-Jouis pour moi, bébé, j'en ai besoin !

Il plaqua une de ses mains sur mes fesses afin de se fondre en moi et je sentis les parois de mon vagin se resserrer sur son sexe. Je me cambrai alors que l'orgasme m'atteignait de plein fouet et je le sentis se tendre et un long gémissement franchit mes lèvres alors qu'il déversait sa semence en moi. Il se laissa tomber sur mon corps et sa tête vint se nicher dans mon cou. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants alors qu'il était toujours en moi et je passai une main dans ses cheveux afin de les lui caresser. Il releva son visage et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres alors qu'il se retirait de moi et je gémis de frustration. Il rit un peu contre ma bouche. Il roula sur le côté et m'entraina avec lui. Je passai une jambe au travers de son coprs et il m'enveloppa dans ses bras. Je posai un baiser sur son menton.

-Je t'aime, Edward Cullen.

-Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Tu es merveilleuse.

Je lui fis un timide sourire.

-C'est toi qui l'est. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu rêver. Encore meilleur.

-T'as encore rien vu, Swan. Quelques heures avec moi dans ce lit et tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de moi.

Je lui frappai gentiment le torse.

-Tu n'es qu'un vantard, Cullen. Et puis, je suis déjà accro', tu n'as pas à me convaincre.

Il m'embrassa et me fit basculer sous lui.

-Peut-être, mais on m'a appris à ne jamais rien considérer comme acquis. Je vais t'aimer, Bella, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce.

-T'as intérêt, je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Il me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure et murmura:

-Tu vas voir des étoiles, mon amour.

Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein et je sus qu'il disait vrai. J'étais au paradis.

_C'est la première fois que je poste donc désolée si la mise en page rend pas bien, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois._

_Laissez moi une trace de votre passage, ça me fera plaisir._


End file.
